YuGiOh Oneshots
by Ali Ami Umi
Summary: A bunch of random Yu-Gi-Oh oneshots and drabbles, worth at least a peek.


Fight Monsters with Monsters

_ Theres one thing that every kid knows._

_ And that thing is that at night, monsters are waiting everywhere. In your closet, under the bed, behind the dresser… anywhere and everywhere, waiting for you to fall asleep so they can gobble you up. _

_ There isn't much ammunition against them. Sure, night lights can illuminate the room so you can see them easier, and mama or papa can check for them, but most of the time the safest bet is to just sleep in your parents room. _

_ But sometimes, that isn't an option._

_ And if you're the older sibling watching your kid brother/sister for the night? You better hope you have a back up._

"Connie?" A timid voice called. Alexa clutched her teddy bear tightly as she peered into her big brother's room. "Connie?"

Connor Wolfe spun in his chair to face his little sister who was standing in his doorway. He thought he put her to bed ten minutes ago.

"Whats wrong, 'Lexa," He said, gesturing for her to come in. When she reached him, he pulled her up and balanced the six year old on one knee "Can't sleep?"

Alexa shook her head, hugging her teddy closer "I miss mama and papa." She said.

"They'll be back tomorrow," Connor reassured "They're just spending the night at Stacey and Andrew's house."

Their parents had gone to visit a close family friend for a "Parent's night out" earlier that evening. Since Connor was a Junior in high school, he was trusted enough to hold down the fort and watch over Alexa for the night.

"I'm still scared…" Alexa mumbled "What if monsters get me?"

"There are no such thing as monsters, silly." Connor teased.

"Yes there are. You and Matthew and Lizzie are always talking about monsters." The six year old accused. Connor rolled his eyes, realizing she was referring to when he and his friends would play Duel Monsters. "Besides, Sandy Miller from school said that she _saw_ a monster in her closet last night. And she also said that her big brother told her that monsters love to eat little girls."

Connor sighed and slid Alexa off his knee before standing up and stretching.

"Alright, well, how about if I check your room again for monsters. Will you go to sleep then? It's past your bedtime." He offered. Alexa just took his hand and led him too her room. He spent another ten minutes looking everywhere a monster might linger. Under the bed, in the toy chest, in the closet, under the desk, in all the drawers of the dresser, and behind the book case.

"There, no monsters." He said, helping Alexa up onto her bed "Feel better?"

When his sister said nothing, just looked at her closet nervously, Connor sighed. "Alright, wait here for one second." He said, leaving the door open as he went to his room. After a few seconds of rummaging through an old box in the back of his closet, he pulled out an old night light to add to Alexa's room. He came back and plugged it in on the opposite side of the room from the first.

"It's too bright." Alexa complained, shielding her eyes melodramatically. Connor sat on the foot of Alexa's bed as he tried to come up with a way to get his sister to sleep soundly. No way was he letting her sleep in his room, but at the same time, Alexa's own pink painted bedroom seemed to perilous for the poor girl. Finally, something came to him.

Connor hurried to his room and grabbed his Duel Disk and two deck boxes filled with nothing but monster cards. When he came back, Alexa was hiding under the sheets.

"Come out, 'Lexa, I have something to show you." He said. Alexa emerged from the blankets and crawled over the bed to her big brother. He held out a handful of cards, mostly female, and showed them to her. "Pick the one you like the best."

Alexa looked over them before reaching out and grabbing one "This one's pretty." She said, holding Dunames Valkyria. Connor nodded, putting the rest of the cards back before taking Dunames from her.

"Now, watch this," He said, turning on his Duel Disk. He placed Dunames Valkyria in attack mode, and a holographic image appeared, ready for battle. "She'll protect you from the monsters."

Alexa nearly fell off the bed leaning over to look at the winged hologram.

"She'll keep the monsters away?" She asked.

"She'll make sure your safe the whole night." Connor assured her. He then picked up his little sister and too her to the head of her bed. As he tucked her in, she spoke up again.

"Whats her name?" Alexa asked.

"Dunames Valkyria." Connor answered, yawning.

"Dunames Val…Valkyria." Alexa said slowly. She leaned up and kissed her brother on the cheek. "Thank you, Connie. Good night." She snuggled under her covers.

"Night, kiddo." Connor said, walking out of the room and taking his old night light with him. After a while the light went off in his room and not soon after, snores could be heard.

Alexa peeked one eye open, looking at Dunames Valkyria standing guard over her, and smiled before whispering "Good night Dunames Valkyira. Thank you." and soon after falling asleep.

AN: I'm so sorry for my disappearance! I hit writer's block, lost motivation, got deserted by my own parents on the most remote island chain in the world, and then got sent to boarding school! But I'm back, and hopefully will be better at writing than before


End file.
